Son of Otaku
by 9foxgrl
Summary: Follow Harry, also known as Rai Izumi, as he tries to use his Otaku ness  to get out of situations and cause new ones for friends and foe alike.
1. Yaoi Manga

Son of Otaku

9foxgrl

_This came to me when I was supposed to be working on an assignment_

Harry Potter, also called Rai Izumi, was watching his friend Ron-san and Draco-san argue again. In the four months since they started school they did nothing but argue. Harry never understood why until that day.

With an energetic step he ran over to the Ravenclaw table where his friend Elisa was talking to her friends.

"Ohayo! Elisa-chan!" he said cheerfully.

"Ohayo!" the girl replied.

"Elisa-chan, do you have any yaoi manga that Ron-san and Draco-san can borrow? I think they need some inspiration for their relations!" Harry asked with a straight face.

That did it. Elisa fell out of her seat laughing. Several people in the Hall looked at her with worry and curiosity.

"Them? Yaoi?" Elisa cried out in between laughs.

Now Elisa, like Harry was an otaku, an anime/manga fan. While they could survive without their laptops, they couldn't without their manga and light novels.

"Nani? What's so funny Elisa-chan? I'm being serious!" Harry said with a pout. This just made Elisa laugh even harder.

After a few minutes the girl calmed down.

"I'm sorry Rai-kun, I don't own any yaoi manga."

"Oh. Well thanks anyway. I guess I'll ask Okaa-san if she can send some."

Elisa nodded, fighting the urge to laugh as he left.

"What does yaoi mean?" Cho Chang asked her fellow Raven.

Elisa snickered. "In English…it's called boy love!"

"Huh?"

Elisa furiously explained the yaoi manga industry to Cho who blushed beet red.

Ron and Draco got a nasty surprise the next week. They screamed after reading first book, people around them laughed or looked shocked at the covers.

Harry just grinned.

"Now you two can be inspired for when your relationship gets physical!"

Draco & Ron glared at him.

"Just think about it! The pauper and the noble son! It's a killer love story!" Harry said cheerfully much to his friends chargin. Elisa just busted out laughing.

"You should use this to write a light novel Rai-kun!"

"I already did! Okaa-san is sent it to the publisher!" Harry replied.

The entire time while watching this, a few teachers were wondering what the crazy Headmaster was thinking giving Harry to that insane woman also name Konata Izumi.

_-The End_

_OMAKE!_

_The day after the yaoi diaster Hermione came up to Harry blushing._

_"Ohayo! What's up Mione-chan?"_

_"Do you think you can help me order the rest of this series?" Hermione asked showing him the book Draco had dropped. _

_"You like it?" Ron gasped. _

_Hermione just blushed. "It was...very stimulating..."_


	2. Cosplay

**Son of Otaku**

_A/N: Rai and Harry are the same person, I plan on making maybe 50 or so random one shots. _

Ch. 2 Cosplay

"I'm so proud!" Konata cheered as her five year old Rai demonstated his new ability to change his apperance at will.

In the last hour he successfully managed to turn into Sesshomaru, Death the Kid, Kyon, and even Haruhi Suzumiya as well as other characters from Konata's extensive manga collection.

"I'm definetly going to win that costume contest Okaa-san!" Rai cheered.

"Yatta! Now turn into Tamaki Suou!" Konata cheered showing him her Ouran Host Club screensaver.

"Hai!"


	3. Sleeping in Class

Ch. 3 Sleeping in Class

Snape POV

"Potter what is the main iingredient in the - Potter wake up!"

I stared at the blue haired teen who had falled asleep against the wall.

"POTTER!"

Granger smacked him.

"Wake up!" she snapped.

"THE CAKE IS A LIE!" the boy screamed as he awoke, knocking over his cauldron in the process.

I smacked him with a paper fan his Aunt Kagami sent me last Christmas. Honestly. the random things he spouts while half asleep.

1st Year = "MEOWTH USE FURY SWIPES"

2nd Year = "ELRIC BROTHER TELEPATHY!"

3rd Year= "KAME-HA!"

I swear, that boy's thoughts are frighntening. I just hope I never have to teach him Occlumency.

I would quit on the spot.


	4. Magic

Ch. 4 Magic

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Kagami rushed out of the shower in her bathrobe and ran into her nephew's room. She was shocked to see his walls were now orange with strips, not white like earlier.

"Rai, what's wrong? What happened to your room?"

Rai beamed at his Aunt. "I'm magic Auntie Kagami!"

Kagami sighed. "Honestly magic isn't reality. I swear your mom corrupts you!"

Rai frowned then took his old toy Pikachu and made it turn into a Charmander.

"What do you call that?"

-thud-

"...I guess her mind broke."


	5. Halloween

Ch. 5 Halloween

It was Halloween and the Hogwarts students were waiting with great expectation for Harry to show up at the banquet. Ever since his first year Harry would come dressed in an amazing costume, and with the help of the Drama 'Otaku' Club, put on a humourous skit for everyone.

First year, before the Troll came in and ruined it, the club did a short Soul Eater skit where Death the Kid had a symmetry fit about various objects the audience suggested.

Second year they performed a very amusing parody from Dragonball Z where they did a mock fight scene.

The Third year's was shorter, but they involved various stories of magic from the mundane perspective.

Now it was their fourth year, and Dummbledore asked them to do sommething special for the delegates. And everyone was waiting for the Otakus to arrive.

That's when the music started and various magical creatured entered through the door doing various dances and singing.

_Boys and girls of every age_

_Wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see_

_This, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene_

_Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright_

_It's our town, everybody scream_

_In this town of Halloween_

_I am the one hiding under your bed_

_Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under your stairs_

_Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can_

_Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll..._

_Scream! This is Halloween_

_Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared?_

_Well, that's just fine_

_Say it once, say it twice_

_Take a chance and roll the dice_

_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everybody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

_I am the clown with the tear-away face_

_Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"_

_I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night_

_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere_

_Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean_

_In our town of Halloween_

_In this town_

_Don't we love it now?_

_Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_

_And scream like a banshee_

_Make you jump out of your skin_

_This is Halloween, everybody scream_

_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

(Several screamed as a skeleton in a striped tuxedo appeared out of no where)

_Our man Jack is King of the Pumpkin patch_

_Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

_In this town we call home_

_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la la la-la-la la-la-la,WHEEEEEE!_

There were loud cheers as the 'monsters' disappeared and turned human. Harry and his performing crew all bowed.


	6. Black Magic

Ch. 6 Black Magic

From **Hetalia Axis Powers ep. 13**

Rai was annoyed it was his fifth year and that Voldy or what ever his name is was back and annoying him. What was worse was no one could find him. But was worse was the pink toad.

That's was when he had a brilliant idea.

Rai gathered his fellow Otaku's and met in the dungeons.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is time to attack with Black Magic!" Rai cackled as he put on a hood and morphed into Arthur Kirkland. "It is time for her to fear the Dark Side."

"Ooh!" they cheered and stared to set up a pentagram and black candles.

"Shall we summon Ivan now?" Luna asked.

"Yes, let us show that stupid woman that our magic is far superior!"

"Santa Rita Meet Meta, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya Janet Michael, Dumbledora the Explorer!" Rai began chanting.

_Santa Rita Meet Meta, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya Janet Michael, Dumbledora the Explorer!"_

_Santa Rita Meet Meta, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya Janet Michael, Dumbledora the Explorer!"_

"WE SUMMON YOU FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL! SHOW YOURSELF!" Rai yelled as the circle started glowing.

-SPLASH!-

Rai gawked as Hermione busted in and washed the circle away with a bucket of water.

"Harry! How could you!"

"DAMN IT!" Rai screamed.

-meanwhile else where-

"_I wonder why they did not kol me yet._


	7. Kolling Russia!

Ch. 7 Kolling Russia

From **Hetalia Axis Powers ep. 13**

"How dare that bookworm sabotage my ritual!" Rai snarled as he ran down to a desolate corner of the dungeons where the Otakus were meeting again. "I'd like to see her try now! I knew voodoo was go for something!"

"We have completed the set up England." Luna said greeting Rai. "Hungary (Ginny) has secured the Eye of Newt from Germany (Snape)."

"Excellent job Italy." Rai said shifting back into Arthur Kirkland. "Let us give this another go shall we?"

"Santa Rita Meet Meta, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya Janet Michael, Dumbledora the Explorer!" The Otakus began chanting.

Santa Rita Meet Meta, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya Janet Michael, Dumbledora the Explorer!"

Santa Rita Meet Meta, Ringo Jonah Tito Marlin, Jack Latoya Janet Michael, Dumbledora the Explorer!"

"WE SUMMON YOU FROM THE DEPTHS OF HELL! SHOW YOURSELF!" Rai yelled as the circle started glowing.

A vague figure starting to climb out of the circle then stare at Rai and his friends._ "You Kol?"_

The Otaku stood shell shocked then screamed: "KRUM?"

"KRUM IS RUSSIA?"

"QUICK! LETS GET HIM TO CURSE THE TOAD BEFORE SHE RETURNS!" Luna yelled.

"_Curse the Toad what do I get in return?"_

Rai uncovered two large chests filled with bottles of clear liquid. "Vodka okay?"

A week later Umbridge suffered from a mysterious stomach ache, a string of bad luck, and several nightmares of a shadow chanting "_Kol Kol Kol Kol Kol._


	8. A Threat?

Ch. 8 A Threat?

"Sir, I highly doubt Potter is a threat!"

"Please Draco."

"Father, I have had it! This boy is everything but a threat!"

"Please Draco-"

"Lucius, send your son out so we may continue our meeting."

"WHAT KIND OF ENEMY SPENDS THIRTY MINUTES TAKING ABOUT THE BEST WAY TO EAT A TREACLE TART?" Draco yelled as Bellatrix threw him out.

_Dear Draco,_

_I had a question. How do you eat corn on the cob?_

_Do you go end to end or round and round?_

_I suppose either way it good. _

_Oh guys what! My novel Green Prince & Red Boy is being made into a manga! It's going to have an awesome picture of Kimidori (you) and Tomi (Ron) kissing on the cover! I'll be sure to send you the first copy!_

_Peace out_

_Rai!_


	9. Fan Clubs

Ch. 9 Fan Club

Based off of the fanfics Dolores' Angels and Run that by me again? By _Sarah1281_

"I can explain that paper Ma'am!" Rai yelled enthusiastically.

The Order members paled as they say a devious glint appear in his eye.

"Oh? And what it the explanation?" Fudge asked.

"The name Dumbledore's Army is a typo we made so people wouldn't harass us! My Drama club gets enough of that!" Rai explained. "Our real name is the Dolores' Angels! We're your fan club!"

Umbridge gawked. "A what?"

Rai pouted. "Isn't it obvious? We're your supports. Every other week we discuss the best ways to help you with your reign and eventually taking over the Ministry!"

"WHAT?" Fudge and Umbridge yelled.

"Why else you pass a lot of educational decrees that would put you in a better standing then him in the next election?" Rai suggested.

Fudge glared at Umbridge.

"Don't worry Ma'am! We have already started a rough draft of a good campaign speech and your posters!" Rai cheered.

"Dolores, I think we need to talk." Fudge snarled then turned to the fireplace. "Men! We are leaving!"

One by one the Ministry officials left. After Dawlish faded into the fire Rai just collapsed into a chair.

"That worked better then I thought I would."

"That was very Slytherin young man" McGonagall told her pupil.

"No Professor, that was good impromptu acting!


	10. Careers

Ch. 10 Careers

"Hello Sensai, I am too early?"

"No, right on time." Miverva said. "Have you thought about your career plans?"

"Sure have!" Rai said handing her a list.

_- Voice Actor_

_- Actor_

_- Writer/Journalist_

_- Brigade Leader_

Minerva blinked. "None of these of magical careers."

"I know. But this community doesn't offer what I want to be! I mean come one the jobs are so blocated around the same skills. And anyway I'm moving back to Japan after graduation. I do hold dual citizenships."

"I see…and what is this last one?"

"I figured if none of the other jobs suit me then I'll just go into the Military. Like General Armstrong I'll rule my subordinates with an iron fist!


	11. Disguises

Ch. 11 Disguises

"This is insane!" Ron cussed as he tried to walk in a straight line. It was hard to do in heels. Beside him Hermione nervously shifted as well.

"I agree with Ronda." She muttered as she once again tugged on the mini skirt, despite the dark tights underneath.

Finally 'Sayuri' stopped and turned around to look at them. Her long hair swayed along with her the bottom of her Lolita skirt.

"I know you hate those outfits, but suck it up!" she hissed then continued down her way towards Gringotts.

"We are never letting Harry pick the disguises again." 'Ronda' cursed.


	12. Mortal Enemies

Ch. 13 Mortal Enemies

Rai starred at Voldemort as he came out of the cauldron. He stared for a moment then screamed.

"DEAR KAMI! IT'S OROCHIMARU!"

The dark wizard was suddenly sent flying as the otaku's screams somehow summoned a horde of angry females.

"GIVE BACK SASUKE-KUN!"

"HEBI!"

"PEDOPHILE!"

"TREACHOUS SNAKE!"

"DIE!"

And thus to this day all Death Eaters are forbidden to speak about the hordes of angry females that assaulted the Dark Lord.


	13. Otaku Club

Ch. 14 Otaku Club

They say in on every Thursday evening, a small group of students assemble in the dungeons for a mysterious meeting. This is just the record from one of those meetings

_Hogwarts Otaku Drama Club_

"Alright, since we've all convened are there any new topics to discuss today?"

"I do! The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya has hit a wall!"

"What?"

"THE ENDLESS EIGHT!"

"Let's please move on before we fight over this again!"

"Yeah, I mean, Nagato just sits there!"

"Moving on to a more important matter…LONDON ANIME CON!"

"I'm so going!"

"Can I stay over with you?"

"No problem!"

"I'm going as Sailor Mars."

"Vegeta!"

"OVER 9000!"


	14. Okaa-san approves!

Konata was humming as she finished sending her rough draft of her newest light novel to her publisher. Rai as upstairs getting ready for his job at the maid café.

When the doorbell rang she answered it without worry. The small house was warded against those who would do harm. A gift from the Goblins after she turned one of their most beloved romantic tragedies into into a successful book with them raking in half the profits.

She mused mischievously as she saw the rugged looking young man standing at the door.

"Hello Ma'am; I'm Charlie Weasley."

"So...you're the Order member here to escort Rai to work?" Konata asked. Charlie nodded.

"I'll be doing so for most of the summer."

"Ready~!" Rai called out as he came down the stairs. Charlie's jaw dropped when he saw Rai wearing a maid outfit with the skirt barely reaching mid-thigh and his hair in two long pigtails dyed purple for the day.

"Hey there! You ready?"

"...Uh...Yeah..."

Konata looked Charlie up and down before nodded in approval and looking at her son.

"I see you went with rugged outdoor type. Excellent choice. More stamina!"

"Okaa-san!" Rai yelped as Charlie looked on confused.

"Be careful out there. And use protection!" Konata squealed.

"I'll take good care of him."

"Don't encourage her Ryu-kun."


	15. Horror

Horror

"Boggarts take on the form of what you fear the most?"

Rai blinked. There were so many things that this could turn into.

a).a burning pile of manga

b). his Aunt Kagami

c).his cosplay collection on fire

d). the grave of his favorite manga writer

Rewind, he was hoping it was Kagami, at least he had a chance to run. If it was his most favorite manga...

That Boggart was going to be destroyed.

Pop

"Is that...woman...burning a pile of books?"

Rai blinked. And stared.

"Uh...Rai?"

"Rai-kun?"

Rai took a quill and Transfigured it into a chainsaw, and his robes into a tuxedo, his hair turned bright red.

"Okay Boggart; I'm giving you a five second head start" Rai growled as he revved the chainsaw.

Hermione face palmed. "Uh oh..."

*five minutes later*

Many students were treated to seeing Rai chasing a Boggart while cackling like a maniac and wearing a tuxedo.

Then with a lawn mower.

And with hedge clippers.

By the end the Boggart was hiding inside a chest and refused to come out.


	16. Like Sushi

Like Sushi

"You act like a Type B person a lot Mio-chan." Rai muttered as he looked over his Charms books in annoyance. "Hey did know, Miyu-chan told me that your personality could even be determined with sushi."

"Sushi?" Hermione replied wondering how a dish of rice and fish could tell you your personality.

Rai pulled out a small booklet with a questionnaire and showed them his answer. "You just tap your answers with your wand to get the result."

"You're a Fried Shrimp Tempura Roll. You are naturally curious, easily adaptable and easy going." Hermione pursed her lips before looking up at Rai. "Can I try this?"

"Go for it."

Hermione tapped her answers and blinked as the top picture changed.

"I'm a California Roll; loyal to those who are my friends, over the top non-sense isn't necessary to impress me."

Rai laughed. "That really is you Mio-chan."

"Now that we got that out of the way, can we please get back to studying?"


	17. When Things Get Serious

**When A Moment Gets Serious**

It all started when Rita Skeeter wrote a gossip article in _Witch Weekly_ about Rai's being raised by two mothers. The words _dykes _and _freaks of nature_ were in practically in every paragraph. It was bad enough that he was raised by Muggles but it now raised the question if their lifestyle affected his chances of continuing the Potter bloodline.

"Umm...Rai?" Hermione asked worriedly as Rai's long hair turned from its stunning shade of blue to its neutral black.

"So your Mum is a dyke?" a student asked with a sneer. "No wonder you're a freak."

Students in the Hall jumped as Rai unleashed a roundhouse kick into the student's stomach so hard he flew onto the Hufflepuff table.

"Never. Insult. My Kaa-sans!" Rai hissed as his eyes turned red he turned to the higher tables.

"How dare you allow that horrendous woman to write such slander about my family?" Rai yelled as he transfigured a napkin into a chainsaw. Before he could charge however Draco and Hermione bound him and dragged the irate Lion out of the Hall while Ron banished the chainsaw.

Hermione because she didn't want him to get in trouble but she hated Skeeter since she call her a Scarlett Woman

Draco because if he didn't help Kagami wouldn't teach him anymore 'Miko' barriers in the summer in exchange for tutoring Rai in Potions.

Ron just because he was Ron.

"LET ME GO! THAT BAKA IS GOING DOWN!"

"CALM DOWN OTAKU!" Hermione yelled before smacking Rai.

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN YOU BASTARDS!"

Over the rest of the day Rai worked overtime in his inner Marauder and creating a letter that unleashed a curse once it was delivered.

For over a month St. Mungos saw a rash increase of witches and wizards showing up rainbow pigment in their skin.

As for Skeeter, Rai's familiar Otome tracked her down and bombed her with permanent neon green paint. How the owl also wrote the kanji for 'untrustworthy' on her forehead as well was also a mystery.

Sirius and Konota laughed themselves sick over the massive prank. Remus and Kagami just shook their heads.

Snape tossed back a shot of hard liquor. Rai wasn't lousy at Potions, HE WAS JUST LACK MOTIVATION!


	18. Meet Rai

Meet Rai

Ron had to admit he was questioning his sanity that evening as he went to bed. He was sorted into Gryffindor like his brothers. That was expected.

But what he didn't expect was to meet the Boy-Who-Lived; a blue haired kid who grew up in Japan and just recently moved to the UK!

Funnier, for his protection his family changed his name to Rai Izumi. Something about famous names lead to curses or what not.

Boy would Ginny be surprised.

_Rai Izumi -Age 11_

_Likes: Pork buns (what are those?), light novels, manga (not cartoons!)_

_Hates: Kimchi, surprise tests, and the color pink._

He knows a lot about Japanese urban legends and is a really good artist. And for some reason he and the Sorting Hat were debating about Pokemon whatever those were.

"Hey Rai."

"Yo?" Rai mumbled from under his blankets.

"Why is your hair blue? Why isn't black?"

Rai's head poked out of his blankets for a moment "Because I look more like Kaa-san with my hair like this."

"Oh...But weren't you adopted?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"No no!"

"..."

"Sorry."

"..."

"..."

"Hey...do you think I should make my hair long or short tomorrow?

Rai was very strange indeed.


	19. Mama

Mama

or

How Konota Adopted Rai

"No matter how many times I meet that woman, I can't see what Dumbledore saw in her that would have been protection against the Dark Lord." Narcissa muttered to her husband as they watched Draco being 'glomped' good bye by his 'frienmy' Rai and his mother Konota.

"I heard whispers that she is a powerful witch."

"But she's a _Muggle!"_

"Who bamboozled Dumbledore!"

"Yes but how?"

_[Thirteen Years Ago-Kyoto, Japan]_

Dumbledore was walking down the streets of Kyoto after another haughtily long series of ICW meetings. Nothing a few sherbet lemon shaved ice cones couldn't fix.

"I'm telling you Kagamin, the spell was total easy to master. How you've messed up so many times is a real mystery to me."

"Honestly, not everyone can master an Arch-Mage spell sequence in over an hour!"

"I petrified and defeat ten Dark Lords and slayed sixteen dragons!"

Dumbledore immediately Apparated away to go retrieve the Boy Who Lived in hopes this sorceress who take him in. Just in time to miss her companion yell that video game villains do not count.


	20. Family Dinner

Family Dinner

Rai was humming as he set the table while his mother checked the chicken curry simmering in the stew pot. In the adjacent room his aunt Kagami was getting out of the bath after a long day at work.

"So how is school going?" Konota asked. "Do you have a girlfriend or boyfriend yet?"

"No Kaa-san, my love life hasn't changed yet." Rai replied. "And other than everybody thinking I'm more insane than usual and that pink Toad?"

Konota frowned and waved a ladle at him. "Hey! Don't use that phrase! It's an insult to Sgt. Frog lovers!"

"Well what would you call her?"

"...That's...it's something a child should not know." Konota retorted before turning to the stove to scoop the curry and rice onto the plates.

"You say that...and yet you've let me play games with a mature rating since I was 12." Rai retorted.

"Who's the parent here?"

"Currently? Aunt Kagami." Rai deadpanned.

"Hey!"

"Thank you." The young lawyer replied as she entered the room and took out some juice from the fridge.

"But I'm your mother! I'm an adult!" Konota pouted.

"That's debatable at times Kaa-san!"

"Truly." Kagami added.

"WAAH! Kagamin! My son doesn't love me!" Konota wailed.

"Calm down, you're over reacting again." Kagamin sighed before looking at the teenager. "Pass the soy sauce?"


End file.
